


Несобранный пазл

by Laen_Rin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laen_Rin/pseuds/Laen_Rin
Summary: Работа написана 9 октября 2011.Странное чувство, когда находишьнастолькостарый свой фик.
Kudos: 1





	Несобранный пазл

За окном моросил ленивый осенний дождь. В такую погоду воспитанники предпочитали сидеть в своих комнатах, и Л мог в одиночестве бродить по тихим пустым коридорам, наслаждаясь странным покоем затихшего приюта.

Впрочем, не все сидели в своих иллюзорных укрытиях: из-под двери гостиной пробивались слабые лучики света. После секундных размышлений Л решил удовлетворить своё любопытство. На мгновение ему показалось, что он ошибся, и в гостиной просто забыли выключить свет, но потом Л увидел в дальнем углу одного из самых странных воспитанников. Его результаты были одними из лучших, поведение было взвешенно-нейтральным, однако, как заметил психолог в одном из отчётов: «Этот именно тот тихий омут, в котором может водиться что угодно».

Окно, вопреки правилам, было открыто, и можно было ощутить осенний дождь и лёгкий запах мокрых упавших листьев.

Л подошёл поближе, но Бейонд даже не обернулся. Перед ним лежали кусочки мозаики, собранные в разрозненные части рисунка или одиноко ожидающие. Л присмотрелся и узнал этот пазл – он сам когда-то давно собирал его. По-новому подсвеченный боковым светом настольной лампы, тот смотрелся непривычно, но, несомненно, это был он. Однако сейчас больше половины частиц было потеряно. Наверняка пазл пылился где-то на чердаке, среди старых игрушек и прочего хлама, который образовывается почти стихийно и без толку хранится десятилетиями. Л не знал, зачем Бейонд достал его оттуда, но его раздражала бессмысленная работа. Он видел, что все как-либо связанные между собой части уже сложены, а остальным так и придётся хаотично лежать.

— Ты не соберешь его.

— Знаю. — Лёгкая полуулыбка. Л никогда не видел такой у Бейонда и сомневался, что её видел кто-либо ещё.

Л посмотрел на несвязанные осколки неба, домика, речки, луга. Он знал, помнил в каком порядке должен лежать каждый из этих кусочков.

За окном усиливался шум дождя. Л молча возвращался в свою комнату.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана 9 октября 2011.  
> Странное чувство, когда находишь _настолько_ старый свой фик.


End file.
